Of Secrets and Imprints
by lycoris413
Summary: Seth had never really thought about love, he was young and there was time, but he starts feeling differently when a stranger moves to town. Verity came to Forks to observe the creatures her family hunts; she didn't plan to fall for one of her enemies.
1. Of Assignments and Monotone Days

**Of Secrets and Imprints—Chapter One: Of Assignments and Monotone Days**

This is set right after Breaking Dawn.

**-Seth-**

It had been many months since the almost fight with the Volturi. Nothing had happened. No new vampire attacks, not even a random nomad. Just… nothing. We had been warned that the vampires that had sided with the Cullens would possibly visit at some point in time, but that wasn't really a worry. The most exciting things that happened now had to do with Renesmee and even her extraordinary growing and maturing was getting old.

Nowadays, patrol was boring. The forest never changed. There was never anything new. Just one little stray vamp, that's all I'm asking for. Just a little fight. Really, all those new werewolves, sorry, shape-shifters, for nothing. What will they get? All the pain and strangeness and changes of a werewolf, yeah, I'm not going to stop calling us that, without the thrill of fighting vampires. Not necessary.

I might be alone in thinking it's boring though. The younger wolves have fun trying out their new skills together, and most of the older wolves have imprints to occupy themselves with when they have nothing better to do. Sam spent his spare time at Emily's, Quil babysits Claire often, Paul is always at Jake's hanging out with Rachel, Jake is always at the Cullens to get away from Paul and to spend time with Renesmee, and Jared is constantly with Kim. Even Leah had found a boyfriend, amazingly enough to some of the guys. They were surprised she found someone that could deal with her, but I wasn't, she's not hard to be around and now even more so since this guy has her moving on from Sam.

I guess it's reassuring to have an imprint, to know you're meant to be with someone, but… I don't know, I guess it's just that I think most of us are too young, you know. Why should we worry about love and stuff when we have so much time left?

But back on subject. I just want something new. Maybe something to stir things up a bit, that's all.

**-Verity-**

-In a large mansion surrounded by other large houses in some unknown and secret location in Europe-

I knocked on the door to the main training room. I heard a masculine, "Enter," from inside and the door opened. I stepped inside and walked up to my father who was training with one of his swords. He stopped and turned to me, "Verity, you're back sooner than I thought you'd be. I'll take it that those two pesky vampires were no trouble then."

"None, a few scratches maybe, but once our family's silver was in their system there was nothing they could do but die."

"Good. I hope you are ready for a new mission then."

"I am always ready, Father."

"How do you feel about the United States of America?"

"I've never been there before."

"Then you'll enjoy this. There's a small town in the state of Washington that seems to be infested with Supernaturals, vampires and werewolves to be specific. I need you to assess the situation and deem if the Supers are dangerous or not."

"Yes, Father, it sounds interesting. Vampires and werewolves in the same place?"

"They may be just shape-shifters, we do not know. Your brother will be going with you, and since this will most likely be a longer assignment, a house has been purchased for you two to stay in. Go pack you things. You are dismissed."

-Random background info-

If you were at all confused with what just happened, please, let me explain.

Let us start with me: My name is Verity Lucilius. I am nineteen and I have not been raised like a normal human. You see, my family is descended from ancient… Hunters, if you will. What did they, and what do we, hunt? Supernaturals. A Supernatural is a living thing on this planet that is not a plant, animal, or human. Prime examples are vampires and werewolves. There are many others that exist, but I am not going to name them all.

How can we hunt and kill these monsters? Well, although we are humans, we are special humans. We train to become stronger, faster, stealthier, and more agile than a normal human and to have slightly heightened senses. We treat all of our weapons with a special silver solution that we make that can paralyze almost any kind of Supernatural. We risk are lives to protect normal humans from the monsters they do not, and should not, know exist.

We have come across exceptions to the normal rules of monsters though. Like most, but definitely not all, of Halflings (humans born with a monster gene: witches, shape-shifters, and elementals) are harmless to humans, as in, they do not try killing them for no apparent reason. And some demons are actually somewhat pleasant, well those with a lower threat status mostly. The largest exception that we are still analyzing is a coven of vampires in Alaska that feeds off of animal blood. The biggest controversy in the family is whether it is a good thing that we can allow, or if it is still a bad thing because it is still killing and the vampires still need taken care of. My father is on the side of, let us observe them and if they disrupt the balance of the environment by killing too many animals, or go after any endangered species, then we can take action.

Around here, my father's ruling is the law. He is head of the main branch of the family, and therefore all of it. That makes my older brother, Aleron, heir to the estate. He is twenty-one and very close to the age when our parents will pick who he marries. That was a Lucilius family tradition, the heir to the main branch's wife or husband is chosen by his/her parents to ensure that the person was worthy and excepting of our way of life. Generally, all the children of the main branch have arranged marriages.

Aleron is another controversy in the family. Some don't believe he should be the heir. Shortly after he turned nineteen he was sent after a powerful medusa that was terrorizing a small town in southern Greece. Unfortunately, although he did defeat it, one of the snakes that made up her hair bit his leg. The venom from the bite of a medusa's snake turns humans to stone, slowly. Luckily, he had a drug our family created that could fight and sometimes reverse the turning, but he wasn't able to inject it into his system before it did serious damage to the muscles in his leg. He now uses a cane to help him walk, because his other leg is fully functional. To some, this makes him unworthy of being the heir, but according to me, things like that only happen to the best and it does not, or rather, should not, matter.

The certain medusa that he killed was one of the few still left on the planet, which kind of makes him a hero. But I have always thought that my brother was a hero. Aleron cannot go on many missions anymore, but he is a great teacher for me, in both combat and in academics.

-End random back ground info-

Both Aleron and I were ready to leave the next morning. We loaded all of our stuff, enough clothes to last for a while without ever needing to wash them; monster hunting, observing, and killing (just in case) gear for me; and Aleron's collection of various designer canes onto the family's jet. It was not long before the jet left and we were on our way to the small town of Forks, Washington.

I had no clue how big of an adventure waited for me there in the rain…

**-End Chapter-**

Okay, so there's the first chapter, it's more like just background story, and for that I apologize. The next chapter will be more plot progression, but I can't be sure of when I'll post it. Maybe reviews would help convince me to post it faster... Just a suggestion.

**R&R, please!**


	2. Of Strange Boys and New Girls

**Of Secrets and Imprints—Chapter Two: Of Strange Boys and New Girls**

Warning you now, this chapter's odd. I don't know if I'm fully satisfied with it, but I don't know what else to do, so... Here it is!

**-Seth-**

On just another average and boring day, I decided to go patrol down near the beach, though I knew I wouldn't find something interesting. But when I neared the edge of the woods an unfamiliar scent reached my nose. I peeked between the trees to see a girl I'd never seen before standing by the water's edge. From the distance I could tell that she had shoulder-length, deep red hair and was wearing pale blue skinny jeans and a deeper blue shirt that cinched in and then flowed out and billowed slightly in the wind.

I phased, pulled on some shorts, and started to head for the girl. Probably not a good idea, but she was new, and different, and possibly that interesting thing I didn't think I'd find around here. As I neared, I saw that she had pale skin and that she was most likely just under six feet tall.

I stopped walking once I was beside of her. Turning to her, I asked, "Are you new around here?"

"Yes," she replied plainly and calmly, "I just moved into Forks." She turned slightly but stopped as her eyes met my bare chest. "Strange," she said just as coolly as before, "to not be wearing a shirt with this rain falling."

"I'm used to the rain," I replied, not sure of what else could be said.

"You'll still catch a cold," she responded, "unless something makes you immune to it."

**-Verity-**

I was sure of what he was now. He was a shape-shifter, his height, muscles, and the heat I could tell his skin was emitting proved it.

"Are you part of the Quileute Tribe?" I asked him, though I knew he had to be.

"Yeah."

"I do like your tribe's history. The one you tell, that is. Ancient warriors that could transform into wolves. How fanciful," I said. I was starting to formulate a plan to be able to watch this group. Much was unknown about shape-shifters and this one could help me unravel the mystery of the men with the spirits of beasts.

"Yeah, our legends are pretty cool, but not many people outside the tribe know about them," he replied a bit hesitant. He was unsure of me.

"But I wonder," I whispered softly, knowing he could hear me, "if the legends still exist. Are there still those who can become wolves? I'm sure there are."

"How could that be," he stated, not asked, trying to hold onto his cover.

**-Seth-**

She looked out of the corner of her eye at me; she avoided looking me in the face though. It almost seemed like she was analyzing me. "You heard that?" she asked.

I was about to say something when I heard my named being called from behind me. I turned to see Embry and Quil standing at the forest's edge in human form. "Come on Seth, you remember what today is right?" Embry asked, although he was far away and talking in a normal voice, my werewolf sense of hearing picked it up easily. I nodded in return. "Then are you coming?" I nodded again and mouthed 'wait a minute.'

I turned around to ask the girl what her name was, but when I turned I saw that she was already a good length down the beach walking away from me. I shrugged and hurried up the beach to where Quil and Embry stood.

"Who was that girl?" Quil asked.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully.

"I've never seen her before," Quil said.

"Me either," Embry agreed.

They most likely didn't see the same intrigue in the girl that I did. It was probably my boredom speaking, but I wanted to know more about the girl. She seemed interesting and different. It was amazing that she knew about our history. Although, I think she implied during that conversation that she knew about us werewolves. But she really couldn't know that, so I'm just being paranoid.

"So what did you get her?" Quil inquired of me although I wasn't paying attention. "Seth?"

I snapped back to reality, "What?"

"Forget my first question, did you imprint on that girl back there? You're acting weird."

"I didn't imprint on her," I responded. "I didn't even look her in the eyes. Actually she seemed to be avoiding that."

Embry shrugged, "Maybe your mind, or heart, or something already knows. You just don't."

I shook my head dismissively, "Nah, she's just someone new. You have to admit, it's been boring around here."

"I haven't been bored," Quil stated.

"You've been babysitting your imprint, Quil," Embry retorted.

Quil shrugged and chuckled, "Maybe this party will be good for you two."

"It's just a one-year-old's birthday party," I said.

"Yeah, a one-year-old that looks like an eight-year-old," Embry added.

"And acts even older," I laughed with him.

Quil rolled his eyes, "Jake will be mad if we're late. I'll take it that Leah's not coming?"

"Nope, she got a date tonight."

"So she'd rather go on a date than go to Renesmee's birthday party?"

"It's a shocker, I know," I scoffed sarcastically. The three of us burst out laughing before we decided that it would be easier to get to the Cullens' house if we phased and ran there.

**-Verity-**

I almost wanted to follow the three shape-shifters, but decided against it. I hurried home to finish unpacking; the house we would be staying at wasn't very far from the reservation and the beach. I had never leisurely gone to a beach before, which was what that little visit had been about, but it turns out that work follows you no matter what.

As I entered the building, Aleron stopped me, "Where did you go?"

"The beach," I replied simply.

"You did something for fun? You never do anything that doesn't help you prepare for a mission or help the assignment you're on."

"Well, it did help me to formulate a plan of action in investigating the shape-shifters," I responded as I began walking up the stairs to the second floor where our rooms were.

He followed me, "Oh really? How did the beach help you?"

"Well, I ran into one, the beach is on the reservation."

"Okay, you met one, so? How does it help?"

"Simple, I get them to trust me, or at least let me in. It is a chance to fill in the unknown mysteries about the species."

"What about the vampires?"

"I have a theory on them as well."

"Of course you do, my brilliant little sister. What is it?"

"Well, I was researching the area in the family records on the plane and—"

"How did you get to the family records on the plane? The only access is through the computer they're stored in, and it's at home."

"I have a link on my laptop."

"You hacked your own family's computer?"

"I needed information… Anyways, as I was saying. It appears that there were reports of either werewolves or shape-shifters, obviously shape-shifters, in the same reservation a few generations ago. Some vampires were reported in the area at the same time."

"So?"

"It suggests that the shape-shifters emerge in the population of the Quileute tribe when vampires are around. They're a natural defense."

"Ok, that's interesting, but—"

"It means, brother, that the shape-shifters will know all about the vampires here in Forks. Especially if they let them live here."

"So, you can find out all you need to know from the shape-shifters?"

"Exactly, it will be faster."

"And less dangerous," Aleron added.

"Only you care about that, Aleron."

"Yes, Verity, I don't want something like what happen to me to happen to you."

"It is good that one of us is concerned for my safety," I said as I ducked into my room and closed the door quickly. I heard him sigh and then shuffle off to his own room.

I turned to my neatly packed suitcase and started to empty the contents into the drawers of my new dresser and into the closet. I know that if this is a short visit that then unpacking would be unnecessary, but I found that it was easier to get what I needed when everything had a place and it was in it.

You might have figured out by now that I have a slightly uptight personality. I know this, always have. You cannot imagine all the things I have been called: uptight, stuck up, anal (hopefully meaning the obsessive neatness definition), cold, indifferent, and one that starts with a 'b'. It does not really matter to me; as long as my job gets done then nothing matters.

Or so I thought at the time…

**-End Chapter-**

So, we've established Verity's personality. Great... Well, the next chapter will be much better, I promise!

**R&R,please!**


	3. Of Plans and Second Encounters

**Of Secrets and Imprints—Chapter Three: Of Plans and Second Encounters**

**-Verity-**

I decided to wait a few days before returning to the beach. I did not waste this time though; I used it to look into the area at the time of the last reported pack. Getting the information was difficult, but I believe that the last pack had only a few members compared to the reportedly large pack of wolves this generation. My theory on this was that the increase in wolves was due to an increase in the number of vampires that moved in. But, like my idea of the wolves being a defense against the vampires, it was just a theory. One I planned to prove.

The day I decided to pay a visit to the beach was a Saturday. I figured that the wolf I'd met before was still in high school, so the weekend seemed a more logical timeframe. I chose to go in the afternoon because I slept in this morning (yes, even OCD people like me sleep in).

It was raining lightly, just like most days, but the sun attempted to peek through the clouds. The beach was empty when I arrived, so I traveled along the water's edge until I was tired of walking. I then sat down on one of the logs that seemed as if they were placed in the perfect order for some kind of social gathering, which they probably were.

It was there that I stayed for a period of time that, even though I do not know how long it lasted for real, seemed like it was an endless time of bliss. Although I love the fast-paced and life-threatening world of Hunting, I could have stared out at the serene water of the ocean forever. I was about to give the new swimsuit I bought a go when I felt the presence of a Super somewhere behind me.

**-Seth-**

It was finally the weekend, no more boring school that I still had to go to! So I did one of my favorite things to do: I headed down to the beach. Although it was raining lightly, it was still a beautiful day to enjoy the beach. Plus I didn't have to patrol at all today. This is what happens when there are seventeen werewolves on one reservation.

To get to the beach, I decided to head through the forest as a wolf, it really was the quickest way. The closer I got to the edge of the woods the more I smelled an almost familiar scent. Sure enough, when I was able to see past the trees to the beach, the red-headed girl from before was sitting on one of the logs looking out at the sea.

I still didn't know who she was. She gives off this… weird vibe. Like she was _something_, like the non-human kind of something.

I quickly phased and pulled on my cut-off pants. It took me only a few strides to make it to the log and sit on the other side of it. She gave me that same eagle-like side-glance she gave me before, not looking anywhere near me eyes. "Back again, are we?" she asked.

"I do live on this reservation," was my reply.

"Tell me something," she demanded, "how does one grow so tall and so muscular? Is it caused by changes?"

"Um, puberty?"

"No, these changes are different. They are genetic."

"Genetic?"

"You can completely change your physical form." I gave her a surprised look, I couldn't help it. She responded by saying, "I already told you that I knew that the legends were true."

I took a moment to look at the girl who somehow knew our secret. Although her hair color is an interesting (and possibly not real) shade of red, she was pretty average. Maybe a little taller than a normal girl, but I was used to tall people. I did notice that her lips had been glossed in a red that perfectly matched her hair, and from the little bit of her eye I could see, she had vivid purple eyes. So maybe not average at all, I mean she was fairly pretty, but I couldn't really see her face well.

"So what's your name?" I asked her, trying to break the ice.

"Verity Lucilius," she replied delicately.

"Verity?" Now that's a new name. "It's interesting. Almost sounds exotic."

"It's Latin," she responded. "It means truth. My last name is also Latin, it means light."

"That's really cool," I said truthfully. "My name is Seth Clearwater. I don't know what it is or what it means."

She smiled slightly, amused, but said nothing.

I looked down at the sand for a few seconds before looking back up at Verity. "So, you know…?"

"About you shape-shifters? Yes."

"How?"

**-Verity-**

"I was taught about you all when I was little. They were supposed to just be stories, but I figured out that they were real when I moved here," I replied. Some of it was true, well just the being taught about them part, but oh well, he would never know that.

"Really?"

"Yep. But I thought shape-shifters only appeared near vampires," I stated, trying to peek his curiosity in me. It was the fastest way to make him trust me, or at least let me into his little world.

"You believe in vampires?"

"Of course, I was taught about them too, and if shape-shifter are real, then why not vampires."

"Of course?" Seth repeated sounding shocked.

"Yes. Is that weird?"

"Well, yeah."

"But, you are a shape-shifter, so how is it weird to you?"

"Heh, touché."

I scooted closer to show him that I wasn't afraid. "So, are there more of you?"

"Um…," he stuttered hesitatingly.

"Oh, I am sorry; I suppose you cannot talk about it. Well, at least I can say I have meet a shape-shifter now," I said standing up to leave.

He stood up too, "You don't have to leave."

"Actually, I do. I have to meet someone," I replied.

"Oh, right," he laughed. "Sorry. Going to go meet your boyfriend, right?"

"No, why is that assumed?"

"Oh, uh, I just thought that you might. Um, forget that, sorry. I just thought…"

**-Seth-**

"That a girl like me would have a boyfriend," she finished for me.

Now, I was thoroughly embarrassed, but I replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

She laughed as she started to leave, "Are all shape-shifters like you?"

I laughed too. I couldn't help it. She was definitely different and interesting. She could tell what I was just by looking at me. But there is something about her that's rather odd.

"Wait," I called to her.

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Why do you avoid looking at my face?"

"You should know why," she replied. "But if you cannot figure it out, then I will tell you later."

I smiled, "OK. See you then." She nodded and then continued leaving.

I turned to the forest; I needed to tell the other werewolves about Verity. I knew we really shouldn't have some random girl knowing who we were, but I also highly doubted that she was going to tell anyone. It was my fault she even believes that shape-shifters exist.

Jake and Sam are not going to like this. Well, Jake might understand after the whole Bella thing, but not Sam. It's a good thing that Jake is my Alpha, not Sam. Oh, but I bet Paul is going to go ballistic. And Leah, won't like it either, but that's just because I was talking to a girl, she's really overprotective of me.

But I think that's because she's afraid of me imprinting. She's so used to people leaving her after they imprint. First, Sam left her after imprinting on Emily. Then after she and Jacob become good friends, he imprints on Renesmee and, even though she's still Beta, their friendship isn't nearly as good. Now she doesn't want to lose her brother, but even if I do imprint, I won't leave her. I could never do that to my sister.

When I'd walked a good distance into the forest, I stripped and phased. I was ready to call the wolves to a meeting place.

I felt Jacob's mind with mine. _Hey Jake, we need a meeting._

_Why?_ My mind flashed to Verity. _What happened?_

_I'll explain when we get the wolves together. I guess we'll have to meet in human form for me to explain it._

_Fine. I'll call Sam._

With that, Jacob's mind left.

**-Verity-**

Once I was out of sight of the shape-shifter, I pulled out a small can from my pocket. This was a spray that my family created. It was just a simple spray, well, a simple spray that could disguise your scent from most monsters. It was most effective against the noses of vampires, werewolves, and shape-shifters. I sprayed the anti-perfume, as I like to call it, on and ran into the forest.

This was one of my specialties: tracking through the woods. How do I manage to keep up with super speedy monsters in their own element? Many hours of rigorous training, and I travel through the trees, it was just faster. My brother liked to call me a ninja monkey because of this style of traveling.

I leaped into the branches and hurried off to find Seth. It didn't take me too long, but it might have been at the wrong time. I turned around and waited until I heard him, as a wolf, start to run. I then followed him at a decent distance. I strived to avoid moving the branches and leaves too unnaturally. Although my smell was hidden, my noise was not.

I tailed him through the forest. He slowed down as he reached the end of the trees. Nearby were houses. I noticed a few other wolves heading to the same place. So, he had called a meeting about me already? How did he contact them so quickly? So much was unknown about the shape-shifter race.

I turned away as he phased again and hurried to a certain home. I waited until it didn't look like anymore people were going inside before I scurried a discreet path to rest underneath one of the building's windows.

I could already hear them talking. "Okay, Jacob, we're here. Now explain why," one voice demanded.

"Seth has something to tell us," another voice, I assumed it was this Jacob, replied.

"Well," a third voice, that I could tell was Seth, started, "it has to do with a girl that recently moved into Forks."

"Wait; is it that girl we saw the day of Renesmee's birthday party?" Another voice, it must have been one of the two from the other day.

"Yeah," Seth answered.

"Just spit it out, Seth," yet another different voice said impatiently.

"Well, to be blunt, she knows about us."

The room inside erupted into many different voices. Most were shocked, some asked if he had shared their secret, and one near the window that sounded like a girl asked about something called "imprinting."

"Quiet!" Jacob's voice cut through the noise. "Let Seth explain. Continue."

"I didn't tell her, she just knew. As soon as she saw me she knew what I was. She even called me specifically a shape-shifter."

What? Did they call themselves something different?

"How does she know any of this?" a new voice asked.

"Well, she said she was taught about us when she was young. She even knew about our connection to the vampires."

"Should we warn the Cullens then?" the voice of one of the guys from the other day asked.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. And the girl being watched wouldn't either. We don't know enough about her, but she seems to know plenty about us," the first voice replied.

"My pack will go tell Cullens," Jacob said. "Seth, when we're done at the Cullens', you're volunteering to watch the girl."

"Sure," Seth responded, not sounding excited or disappointed.

I smiled to myself. Seth and his pack were going to lead me straight the vampires.

I had not yet realized that following them would lead me to so much more…

**-End Chapter-**

This chapter took too long to get out, I know. I was having problems with my other story, "To Love What One Fears." I try to post on both of them at the same time, so this story doesn't get another chapter until it does, and vice versa. I hope you liked it anyway!

**R&R, please!**


	4. Of Wolves and Ninjas

**Of Secrets and Imprints—Chapter Four: Of Wolves and Ninjas**

**-Seth-**

Jake, Quil, and I all headed for the Cullen House. Leah and Embry decided to patrol the area. We helped control the boundary line now, we even got to patrol a little ways into the Cullen territory. We were all technically allowed on their land, but Jake and I were really the only ones fully excepted to be there whenever.

When we got there, I let Jake do most of the talking. I was too distracted. I thought I could sense her nearby. This was confusing all within itself, why would I be able to sense her? I stared out the window and into the trees. She was around here, somewhere.

"Seth?" Quil asked. "What are you looking at?"

I turned to him, "Nothing."

"What was the girl like?" Carlisle inquired, looking at me.

I blinked at him, confused about what he was saying until I realized that he was talking about Verity. "Well, she was, umm… Kind of strange actually. Wasn't afraid of me at all, but she wouldn't look me in the face. Said she'd learned about us as a kid."

"What is her name?"

"Her name's Verity Lucilius."

"Latin, interesting… And what does she look like?"

"Umm, she has dark red hair, pale, purple eyes—I think. Why?"

"So we can look out for." There was something about how Carlisle said it that made me think that there was something else he wasn't saying. But why would Carlisle keep something from us?

"Well, I guess business is dealt with," Jake said looking from Carlisle to Renesmee to Quil and me. We nodded, getting the memo, said goodbye to the Cullens, and left Jake to hang out with his imprint.

As we walked away from the house Quil turned to me, "Have fun on spying on that girl."

"It's not spying; it's just keeping an eye on her. Which can be done in a non-creeper way," I told him. He made me sound like a peeping tom.

"Whatever," he replied smiling. "At least you think she's cute."

"What?"

"Come on, you were offended by her not looking you in the face. You want her to. Maybe you'll imprint if she does. Then 'keeping an eye on her' will be easy."

I sighed, "I told you, I'm in no hurry to imprint."

"Why? It's a great feeling. And a good thing."

"Except when it hurts people," I retorted bitterly, thinking of Leah.

**-Cullens-**

After Seth and Quil left, Jacob, Bella, and Renesmee went out to hunt. Edward opted to stay behind. He had noticed that something had been bothering Carlisle ever since Seth mentioned the girl's name and appearance.

"Carlisle, what is it?" he asked when all the wolves were out of hearing range. The rest of the family turned to look at him and Carlisle.

"I have a theory about this Verity Lucilius," he responded. "There is something I never mentioned about my time in Italy with the Volturi. I had only been there for a short time when something… odd happened."

"Odd?"

"A few of their guard left the city in search of, well, a meal," Carlisle explained, "but they never came back. Shortly after that a few more left and only one returned. He told Aro about humans who called themselves the People of the Light. These humans were special, they could keep up with vampires and werewolves, disguise their scent, and match our senses as well. They even created weapons that could paralyze vampires and werewolves.

"As the Volturi learned more about these humans they discovered that they not only hunted and killed vampires and the Children of the Moon, but also other supernatural beings. They had learned of the existence of the Volturi and wanted to rid Volterra of the vampires that secretly ruled it. They set up a home of sorts near the city. The People of the Light took the last name, Lucilius, as it means 'light' and Hunting became a family tradition of theirs. There was only one way to tell if a human was a Hunter."

"And what was that?" Jasper asked, intrigued by the entire tale.

"Their eyes were purple."

**-Verity-**

I hurried away from the vampires' home. They had the same yellow eyes of the coven up in Alaska. Perhaps they were animal-drinkers too. But something else pressed on my mind. Seth had looked straight at me. He could not have know I was there. There was just no way it was possible.

I hurried along, making my way back towards the beach. I could walk home from there. I stopped when I heard something behind me. I turned to see a large, sandy-colored wolf running just a little ways away. Seth is the sandy one, if I remember right. I watched him as he slowed down to a halt. elH He looked around and then started heading in my general direction.

He must be able to sense me somehow. But how?

I squinted at him as he neared the tree I was now casually sitting in. I'd never seen a shape-shifter in its animal form this close up before. The wolves were basically overgrown versions of real wolves.

"Looking for something?" I decided, for reasons I do not know, to call down at him.

He looked up, confused and I smiled at him. He gave me a wolfish grin that sent a chill through my spine and ran off. I looked the opposite way in which he ran and waited for him to return.

He came back in human form and called back. "What are you doing up there?"

"Hanging out," I replied, unusually cheeky.

He laughed, "Right. Well it kind of looks like you're playing ninja."

"I am not playing, I am a ninja," I told him before skillfully descending from the branch I was on to the one below it.

Unfortunately for me, no matter how skillful the movement was, it still startled a bird nearby who decided to fly right past my head. Here is something that does not make sense: I deal with deadly Supernaturals on an almost daily basis with no fear whatsoever. But I was afraid of silly, feathered, and winged creatures!

Not making sense or not, I still yelped in surprise as the bird flew by and ended up sliding right of the branch. At least I didn't hit the ground… Seth caught me.

He was laughing as he held me. "What was that?"

I glared at him, "I don't like birds." He chuckled some more and looked down at me.

That's when our eyes met.

**-Seth-**

I finally got to look her straight in the eyes. It was a complete accident, but it happened. And now, everything felt different. The world shifted around me and gravity changed. It was pulling me towards Verity. And it liked having her in my arms.

I smirked at her, "Well, does that mean you're a dog person?"

She smirked back, "No, I like cats. Dogs are too hard to housetrain."

"What if they come housetrained?"

She thought about it for a minute, "I don't know. Maybe if you put me down…"

I complied, instantly missing the feeling of holding her. "Didn't you have somewhere to be?"

"Turns out I didn't have to be there after all."

"And you can't stay away, huh?"

"Not from the beach," she said walking away toward the sand. I instinctually followed her. It was then that I realized what had happened.

I had just imprinted.

**-End Chapter-**

Everyone like this chapter? Yes? No? Tell me about it!

**R&R, please!**


	5. Of Spells and Brothers

I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this! For that, I am so sorry. I had complete riter's block with this story, but I finally know for sure where I'm taking it so hopefully the updaes will come much quicker.

**Of Secrets and Imprints—Chapter Five: Of Spells and Brothers**

A small blond vampire walked into a grand Italian hall followed by another vampire with darker hair. She stopped in front of three large thrones. The man sitting in the center throne addressed her, "What news do you bring of the Lucilius daughter?"

"It seems that we won't have to worry about her killing any more of the guard. She has relocated to an interesting place."

"Oh? Where?"

"Forks, Washington."

"I wonder if she's going after the Cullens?"

"Should we concern ourselves with them?" the blond sitting in a different throne asked.

"I would like to keep Carlisle as a friend, and this may win us his and his family's forgiveness."

"Then what are you planning on doing?" the last of the high-ranking vampires inquired.

The center one thought for a moment and then turned to the girl and the boy, "Keep an eye on the Lucilius daughter. Perhaps you should deliver a message to Carlisle. Tell him about the Hunter threat, and invite him here to discuss how we should handle this one. "

The siblings turned to leave, but he stopped them, "And remember: no matter who she has killed before, you may not attack her. She will kill you if you do."

**-Verity-**

I knew he was following me. I could _feel_ him following me. One should not be able to _feel _someone near them. My Hunter training taught me to sense the presence of a Supernatural, but this… _This_ was different. It was specific. It was like something was pulling me toward him.

I stopped abruptly and turned around to face him. He pummeled into me, knocking us both into the sand. Before we hit the sand he flipped us around so instead of his monstrous form falling on me, I landed on top of him.

He laughed, "You should warn someone if you're going to stop like that."

"You should not follow so closely behind," I retorted. He just laughed again. "It really is quite rude," I added. He smiled, catching me off guard with its warmth and… Something else.

I could feel the heat from him blazing through the apparently thin fabric of my blouse. I sat up, trying to escape the odd sensation. I was sure that my hair only began to stand on end because I was not used to that kind of heat.

Seth sat up on his elbows. "I wonder what this would look like to someone else," he stated. It was then that I realized that I was straddling him.

"I suppose it would look a bit compromising," I replied as I stood and brushed the sand off my jeans. I noticed him staring at me in an odd way. "What?"

"I haven't heard you use an accent before now. What kind is it?"

I stared at him blankly. Usually I made sure to hide my accent and use one more fitting to the area I was in, but I had just spoken with my actual accent. He raised an eyebrow when I didn't reply.

"Umm, Italian," I said finally.

"Italian," he reiterated. "Okay, dumb question, but you're from Italy?" I nodded in reply. He smirked, "Can you cook?"

"No," I stated. "And do not stereotype me. I do not even like pasta."

"Who doesn't like pasta?"

"Me."

"Too many carbs?"

"What? No. I simply do not like it."

He laughed and stood up, not bothering to wipe the sand off. "So what part of Italy are you from?"

"I lived near a city called Volterra," I answered without thinking. I should not have told him that.

"That seems familiar," Seth stated quietly and then returned to staring at me.

"What?" I asked again.

"Do you want to meet the other wolves? I think they would like you."

"Why?"

"Well, I like you and they tend to like—"

"No. Why do _you _want me to come?"

"Because… You just seemed interested in werewolves and well… I just do."

I looked away. What was I to say? I should say yes. It would give me an opportunity to study the shape-shifters. But I wanted to say no. There was something odd going on, and I needed to figure it out first.

"Look," he said and I returned my attention to him, "we're having a bonfire and telling stories about our ancestors. I'm not really supposed to bring outsiders, but I think they'll be okay with me bringing you."

"And what if they are not okay with it?"

"How's this? I'll go ask. And _when_ they say yes, I'll come pick you up. Sound good?"

I thought for a moment. Their ancestors? This really would be a great chance to fill in some of the blanks about shape-shifters. "Fine, if you insist," I agreed eventually.

Seth grinned, "Awesome. So, where should I pick you up?"

"I am sure you can sniff me out."

He laughed, "Or I can do that. Now is when you walk away like you always do, right?"

I let out a soft laugh, "Yes."

**-Seth-**

I enjoyed watching her leave, but as soon as she was gone, I hurried to Emily's house where most of the wolves were hanging out before the bonfire. Emily's is a place where all wolves and their imprints are welcome as decided by our two Alphas (and Emily – it _is_ her house).

By the time I got there most of the wolves were already there. The youngest were outside, hanging out; the oldest were inside, goofing off. This is where I found Sam and Jacob, laughing at the antics of the other wolves.

"There you are, Seth," Jake said when he saw me. "The bonfire's going to start soon. Have you been watching that girl this entire time?"

"Watching or _watching_?" Quil asked with a smirk.

I ignored him, "Yeah I was just with her. Actually, I think it might be a good idea if she came to the bonfire tonight."

"Really? Why?" Jake inquired skeptically.

"It's an opportunity for everyone to meet who I was talking about."

"Oh? So there's no ulterior motive?" Quil cut in again.

"What is he talking about?" Jake asked.

Embry answered, "When we first saw him with her, Quil gave him a hard time about imprinting. He still is, it seems."

Jake turned to me, "Did you imprint on this girl?"

I looked away, "I don't know, maybe."

"Maybe? What does that mean?"

"I thought I did, but she didn't act like it. I mean, she didn't act like the other imprints."

"Well, you guys did just meet," Quil stated, "maybe she just needs to get to know and trust you more. And on that note, I second having her come tonight."

Jake sighed, "Alright. What do you think, Sam?"

"I would like to meet this girl," he replied, "Seth should bring her."

"Fine, Seth you can bring her," Jacob said.

I smiled, "Awesome."

**-Verity-**

I rushed home, ignoring that pull I was still feeling. What was it? And the other feelings? What is going on? Confused, I entered my house in a daze, nearly running into Aleron.

He grabbed my shoulder and laughed, "Verity, watch it. What's got you like this?"

I crossed my arms, "Shape-shifters are confusing."

"Why? I thought you had this all worked out."

"Well, I did, but… I am not sure we know about all of their abilities. Do you remember how we were told not to ever look a shape-shifter in the eye?"

"Yes. So?"

"I believe it may activate some sort of… spell."

"Spell? What does this 'spell' do?"

"I am not sure yet, but perhaps I will find out more tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I have been invited to a bonfire tonight."

"By…?"

"Seth, the shape-shifter I met. Any way, he said that they will be telling the stories of their ancestors. I believe it will be very educational in the ways of the shape-shifters."

Aleron sighed, "Verity… What do you know about Seth, other than the fact that he's a shape-shifter?"

"What do you mean?

He leaned heavily on his cane. "You do realize that he's not just a Super, he's a person, right? I know you're here on a mission and you're following your objective to a T, but you're involving another person. That means you're involving his emotions too. You need to be careful."

I looked away. I knew he was right, but I was too confused to process it. He also had a point, I know nothing about Seth, and he knows nothing about me. So why does he trust me? Why did he invite me to this bonfire where outsiders aren't allowed? What was his answer when I asked him why he wanted me to go? Because he 'just did'? What does that even mean?

I sighed. "I know that I need to be careful. But I have already discovered that the shape-shifters are no threat. Plus, I believe that the vampires are animal-drinkers, and the shape-shifters keep a check on them."

"So, there's no threat here. We can report that to Father and be out of here in a day or two."

I hesitated, "Right… Mission complete."

Aleron gave me a weird look before saying, "Okay well, let's report to Father tomorrow morning. As for tonight, go have fun - I mean - go figure out whatever's caught your interest."

**-Seth-**

In only a little over half an hour, I was already outside her house. I felt awkward standing outside her front door, too anxious to knock. What if someone else answered? Like her father. She looked like she was in her late teens, so she could still live with her parents. I shook my head and scolded myself for being a coward. I knocked on the door, praying for her to be the one to answer. She didn't.

When the door opened there was a man there. He was over six feet tall and had the same hair and eye colors as Verity. He also used a cane as he backed up, giving me enough room to enter the house. Cane or not, he definitely wasn't old enough to be her father. I still stepped gingerly into the room. If he wasn't her father, then he had to be her brother, and the overprotective kind could be worse than any dad.

"So you must be Seth," he said and held out his hand, "I'm Aleron, Verity's older brother."

I shook his hand. Great, an _older_ brother. "Hi. I'm here to take Verity to a bonfire… If that's okay?"

"Of course it is," he laughed, "I'm not going to stop her from actually having fun." His face suddenly grew serious and he leaned against a nearby doorframe. "But I do have a few questions."

Here it comes. "Sure, go ahead."

"So you're driving there? Are you old enough to have a license?"

"Yes, I'm driving. I'm seventeen, so yeah, I have my license."

"Good. What will be severed at this bonfire?"

"Hamburgers, hotdogs, water, and pop. My mom always says she's going to bring tea or something, but she never does."

"Your mom? She's going to be there?"

"Yep, and some of the other guys' dads. Parental supervision is important."

Aleron smiled, "You got that right."

"Are you done now, Aleron?" Verity said from the stairs as she walked down them. "Did he pass? May I go?"

"Come on, Verity, you're really going to deprive me of the chance to actually act like an older brother?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the front door, motioning for me to exit, "Let's go, Seth."

**-Cullens-**

"Okay Carlisle," Jasper said, "You know the most about Hunters. Is she a threat?"

Carlisle sighed, "I don't think so. Not right now?"

"What does that mean?"

"Hunters are smart. I'm sure that they are well aware of our numbers and those of the shape-shifters. If they meant to kill us, they would have sent more than just one. No, this girl is here to investigate. I believe she was sent here to assess, what they call, our 'threat status.' If she reports that we are harmless, then they will let us live."

"'Us' meaning the wolves too?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly. She won't have a hard time believing the shape-shifters are not a threat—"

"But we are vampires," Edward interrupted. "I doubt she will believe that we can be harmless quite so easily."

"That's where I come in, right?" Renesmee interjected.

Bella wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I don't like this plan."

"But I really want to go to the bonfire with Jake," the child protested.

"And you will," Carlisle told her before turning to Bella. "Did you tell Jacob that we wish to meet the Lucilius girl?"

"Yeah, but he's not sure if Seth will go for it."

"Seth? Why is his opinion that important?" Jasper asked.

"He thinks he imprinted on her."

Carlisle gasped, "I hope for Seth's sake he didn't."

"Why is that?" Bella questioned, worry in her voice.

"I know very little about Lucilius culture and law, but I do know their most important and well upheld law. They are not allowed to love a Supernatural."

"What's the punishment for breaking that law?"

Carlisle looked at the ground, "If I'm correct… Death."

**-End Chapter-**

Please review, my writer's block is defeated much quicker when I can read how others feel about my stories.


End file.
